ANTIQUE BAKERY
by han helda
Summary: chansoo couple again, langsung baca aja! jangan lupa riview yahh
1. Chapter 1

ANTIQUE BAKERY CHAPTER 1

Title : Antique Bakery

Author : Han Helda

Leght : Chaptered

Cast: -Do Kyungsoo

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

-Oh Sehun

-And Other Cast

Rating : G

Genre : yaoi, romance, humor, friendship, dan tentukan sendiri

Disclaimer : cerita murni milik han dan cast yang muncul siring dengan cerita milik tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri

Summary : sebuah cerita kompleks dari sebuah toko roti "antique bakery" (*summary gak jelas*)

Warning : banyak typo's bertebaran, AR, shounen-ai, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

A/N : terinspirasi dari film korea dan komik yang berjudul sama, tapi cerita sedikit di rubah. Semua POV author yang bercerita.

NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! NO FLAME!

SIDERS PLEASE GO AWAY!

^happy reading^

Author POV

Di sudut jalan terlihat toko roti yang baru di buka. Sebuah toko roti kecil dengan pintu depan terbuat dari kaca. Di samping kanan pintu ada jendela yang cukup besar untuk melihat keadaan didalam. Di samping kiri pintu terlihat ada counter kecil yang berisi cake-cake yang siap di jual. Di dalam ada meja bundar kecil dan kursi-kuris yang mengelilinginya di berbagai sudut ruangan, di tengah lurus dengan pintu masuk terlihat kasir tempat untuk membayar dan memesan cake.

"anyeong haseyo" terdengar suara sapaan dari toko roti yang baru saja di buka. Chanyeol yang sedang mamasang lukisan tiba-tiba menoleh dan teringat bahwa wajah orang itu mirip dengan temannya waktu masih senior high school.

"senang bertemu denganmu namanku Do Kyungsoo" D.O berkata sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat.

' _Flashback on'_

' _oppa aku ingin putus denganmu aku sudah tidak menyukaimu' kata seorang gadis berambut pendek, pada namjachingunya kemudian gadis itu pergi dengan santainya meninggalkan namja itu sendirian di atas atap sekolah_. _Chanyeol masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi setelah pacarnya memutuskannya dengan tiba-tiba menurutnya, hingga dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat._

' _chanyeol-ah aku ingin bicara denganmu, aku menyukaimu saranghae' chanyeol menoleh dan melihat seorang namja manis berkacamata tebal mendekat padanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. 'aku tahu' Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai._

' _semua wanita menyukaimu tapi kau selalu menolak mereka dan aku hanya ingin memberitahu ini sebelum acara perpisahan selesai, mianhae mengganggumu anyeong' D.O berbalik dan berencana pergi dari situ._

' _Do Kyungsoo, berhenti di situ, kemarilah cepat' D.O berbalik._

' _chanyeol-ah' D.O kaget dan mendekat._

' _aku tahu kau menyukaiku karena kau selalu memerhatikanku di sekolah dan selalu menundukkan kepalamu jika aku menatapmu, tapi kau tahu AKU INI NORMAL AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI NAMJA KAU BERANI MENGATAKAN ITU PADAKU HAH…..' sembur chanyeol marah dan melayangkan pukulan tepat ke wajah D.O hingga D.O tersungkur ke belakang._

" _dan satu lagi aku tidak akan pernah terjerat dengan pesonamu" tambah chanyeol meninggalkan D.O._

' _Flashback off'_

"hm…oh ya silahkan duduk" _chanyeol_ setelah tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

(^_^)

"jadi kau lulusan dari paris dan bisa masuk ke restaurant terkenal di korea, itu hebat" puji chanyeol.

"itu bukan apa-apa" kata D.O sabil tersenyum manis.

"orang-orang memanggilmu _legend_ dalam bidang ini" chanyeol berkata dengan menyunggingkan sedikit bibirnya.

"oh…aku bisa melihat itu" kata D.O kembali tersenyum manis.

"jadi, kenapa kau melamar kerja di sini, toko ini baru saja di buka dan belum tentu berhasil" kata chanyeol penasaran.

"aku selalu di pecat dari pekerjaanku tanpa alasan yang jelas, seperti banyak karyawan yang bertengkar dan berkelahi karena ingin menjadi pacarku" kata D.O dengan lesu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir hanya ada kau dan aku jadi tidak ada yang berkelahi" balas chanyeol dengan senyum.

"jadi kau menerimaku bekerja di sini?" D.O mengangkat kepalanya dengan senang.

"ne kau bisa bekerja di sini mulai besok dari jam 10 pagi" yakin chanyeol dengan nada datar.

"tapi, kau tidak akan tertarik padaku kan?" D.O bertanya dengan polosnya.

"hah…tertarik padamu?" chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar "bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang aku tidak akan pernah terjerat dengan pesonamu" tambah chanyeol jengkel.

"eh? Kapan kau mengatakannya" D.O kaget karena seingatnya chanyeol tak pernah bilang begitu.

"kau lupa, park chanyeol di atap sekolah" chanyeol mencoba mengingatkan D.O yang sedikit lemot.

D.O berpikir keras sehingga menampilkan wajah yang sangat imut "oh…park chanyeol yang itu. Kau dulu sangat tampan tapi, kau sekarang terlihat tua ya" ceplos D.O dengan polosnya.

"yah…mwo rago? Aku bukan tua, aku ini semakin tampan dan dewasa" kilah chanyeol dengan pedenya.

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu besok sajangmin, anyeonghaseyo" D.O berdiri tanpa membalas perkataan chanyeol dan pergi dari antique bakery sambil melambaikan tangannya.

' _hm…dia terlihat berbeda, terlihat lebih manis'_ gumam chanyeol dalam hati. "oh…apa yang kau pikirkan chanyeol aish…" dia mendesah frustasi karena pikiran anehnya.

Hnhnhlda

"Aku bosan kenapa setiap hari aku hanya melihatmu saja" chanyeol mengerang frustasi dengan memandang D.O sekilas.

"hm?" D.O menoleh sebentar dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya menata roti dalam counter cake-nya.

"kau tahu impianku adalah mendapatkan waitress(A: tulisannya bener gak sih?) yang cantik-cantik dan bisa mendapatkan yeojachingu yang cantik tapi, kenyataannya aku terjebak di toko ini hanya denganmu saja aish…" curhat chanyeol sambil melamun di depan kasir dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

D.O memandang chanyeol "na jinja mianhae jinja mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya "ah…kenapa kau tidak mencari karyawan lagi agar kita tidak berdua saja di sini tapi, tidak boleh yeoja karena mereka aneh dan terlalu menakutkan" saran D.O dengan serius sambil berjalan kearah chanyeol.

"ne, jadi kita hanya akan menerima karyawan namja, hah…bagus sekali hidupku makin sempurna saja sekarang" cibir chanyeol sambil keluar antique meninggalkan D.O yang tersenyum kecil, untuk memasang pengumuman mencari karyawan.

Hnhnhlda

"jang…sajangmin ini cake yang aku buat dengan seluruh kemampuan dan cinta yang kumiliki silahkan di coba" D.O tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tiga potong cake buatannya di meja depan chanyeol

" yak…apa yang kau bicarakan aish…!" chanyeol memandang cake yang di berikan D.O dengan aneh. dia menggeser cake itu kearah-nya dengan tatapan tajam.

"silahkan di coba" D.O tersenyum sambil menyodorkan satu cake pada chanyeol.

"mwoya igo?" tanya chanyeol pada D.O.

"charlotte aux poires" jawab D.O dengan senang.

"charlotte apa namanya?" chanyeol bertanya dengan bingung.

"ini cake dari eropa" D.O berkata dengan jengkel karena chanyeol terus saja bertanya "sekarang coba itu".

"bagaimana?" D.O bertanya pada chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah cake-nya.

"hm…manis" kata chanyeol datar sambil menguyah cake dalam mulutnya.

"coba yang ini dan ini juga" D.O kembali menyodorkan dua potong cake pada jongin.

"hmm…." Gumam chanyeol sambil menggigit cake-nya.

"bagaimana?" D.O bertanya dengan penasaran.

"wow…" kaget chanyeol dengan tersenyum "manis…" kemudian wajahnya kembali datar. "ini cake dan aku tidak membutuhkan ini" tegas chanyeol sambil melempar cake ke nampan di atas meja.

"hah…" D.O menghela nafas "itu sangat kasar" D.O berusaha tersenyum.

"bagaimana aku tahu tentang semua makanan manis ini" chanyeol membela diri.

D.O tertawa dan berkata "tapi, kau pemilik dari toko ini. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak suka cake?."

"kau adalah pattisier terkenal yang hebat!" chanyeol membanggakan D.O "ya sudah aku ke belakang dulu kau jaga di sini dan bersihkan lantai itu" gumam chanyeol sambil meletakkan potongan cake-nya dan berlalu ke toilet.

"chanyeol -ah apakah hanya manis tidak ada rasa yang lain?" kata D.O sambil berteriak.

chanyeol mengabaikan D.O dan tetap berlalu ke toilet dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah sampai di toilet, chanyeol buru-buru berlari ke kloset dan memuntahkan semua cake yang telah di telannya. "huek…huek…" gumam chanyeol memuntahkan semua isi perutnya _'dapatkah seseorang menjadi tidak bahagia saat makan cake'_ gumam chanyeol dalam hati.

"ahh….oke pikirkan pelanggan dan tersenyumlah, tersenyum" semangat chanyeol menatap cermin sabil tersenyum.

(^_^)

"apakah ini pelayanan terbaik, bagaimana kau membiarkan ini terjadi. Aku sudah bilang padamu anakku alergi terhadap alcohol jadi tidak pakai alcohol" kata seorang perempuan dengan marah pada chanyeol.

chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan memerhatikannya.

"kau lihat ini" kata perempuan itu lagi sabil memperlihatkan bercak-bercak merah yang ada di punggung anaknya "apa yang kau lakukan hingga meninggalkan luka seperti ini."

"jusung hamnida, jeongmal jusung hamnida" balas chanyeol sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"jika kau tetap lakukan ini kau bisa membunuh orang tau" wanita itu berkata dengan sinis.

"jusung hamnida aku tidak tau harus berkata apa" balas chanyeol kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"cepat ganti sebelum aku mengatakannya lagi, satu saja yang besar" wanita itu meminta ganti rugi cake pada chanyeol.

"oh…ne nyonya" chanyeol langsung mengambil cake yang besar untuk menggantinya.

Akhirnya wanita itu pergi sambil membawa cake ganti rugi itu. "jusung hamnida nyonya, mohon kembali lagi kapan-kapan. Pattisier di sini adalah pattisier legendaries dari paris " chanyeol berteriak pada wanita itu. D.O hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan chanyeol.

"huft…sejak kapan cake memakai alcohol" chanyeol berkata dengan jengkel sambil berjalan ke dalam antique dan mendekati D.O yang sedang menata cake yang tersisa.

"hahaha…kita berdua bekerja untuk mendapatkan pelanggan" kata D.O tersenyum. "tapi usaha tetap usaha. Ambil beberapa upaya untuk ini atau kita akan kehilangan semua pelanggan kita."

"apa yang lebih kau inginkan? Aku melakukan kemampuan terbaik ku. Siapa yang salah dalam hal ini aku menjual cake atas kemauanku sendiri" kata chanyeol marah sambil menunjuk D.O.

"jeongmal, jinja mianhae aku tidak bermaksud begitu" kata D.O sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan imut sambil memandang chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan perasaanya yang tiba-tiba berdebar karena ulah D.O.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka "beri aku beberapa waktu, aku tidak peduli berapa jam aku bekerja tapi, semua sisa kue adalah milikku. Jika kalian terlambat menggajiku aku akan panggil polisi" kata seorang namja manis yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna biru laut dan memakai celana putih panjang dan masih memakai helm di kepalanya sambil menunjukkan kertas lowongan kerja yang telah di buat jong in.

(^_^)

Namja manis itu duduk di sebuah kursi dengan pandangan aneh, chanyeol dan D.O yang duduk didepannya, mereka sibuk memandangi namja itu dengan teliti sambil sesekali mengerutkan kening mereka karena berpikir.

"aish…apa-apaan ini" kata namja manis itu sambil berdiri dari duduknya bermaksud untuk pergi, karena tidak sabar dengan sifat aneh dua orang ini menurutnya.

"ah…chankaman ini bagian dari wawancara, kau akan berterimakasih padaku suatu saat nanti" kata chanyeol menghentikan langkah namja manis itu. Namja manis itu kembali "apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya chanyeol sambil memandang D.O yang duduk di sampingnya.

"hm…aniya" kata D.O sambil berpikir.

"oke kau diterima, shift di sini dari jam 10 pagi. Setelah toko tutup bersihkan ruangan ini, halaman depan dan sudut-sudut ruangan dan jangan masuk ke dapur" jelas chanyeol panjang lebar.

"dan aku tidak mendapatkan cake satu pun?" kata namjan manis itu bertanya.

"dengarkan ini, dia adalah kepala pattisier di sini namanya adalah do kyungsoo" kata chanyeol sambil menunjuk D.O yang tersenyum manis "dan dia adalah homo atau gay" seyum D.O langsung hilang dengan di gantikan wajah terkejutnya karena kata-kata chanyeol barusan.

"lalu kenapa?" kata namja manisitu dengan datar.

"jangan kau anggap dia hanya gay yang biasa saja di adalah gay 'demonic charm' itu julukannya. Dia akan menghirup jiwa dari dalam dirimu dan setelah itu melemparmu menjauh darinya dia bisa mendapatkan mu seperti potongan cake. Aku hanya memperingatkan mu sebelum kau menerima pekerjaan ini" jelas chanyeol panjang lebar dengan ekspresi berlebihan dan dibuat-buat.

"hah…" D.O hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakuan chanyeol dan tersenyum kearah namja itu yang sedang memerhatikannya. "kau mengatakannya dengan sedikit berlebihan" kata D.O setelah chanyeol berhenti bicara.

"aku hanya menerima pegawai namja karena dia tidak menyukai yeoja. 6 bulan dan lihat ini aku sendiri di sini di tempat aneh ini seperti orang idiot" chanyeol berkata dengan frustasi.

"tapi ini sangat manis" kata D.O membela diri.

"ini toko kue dan kau hanya ingin ada namja manis disini?" kata chanyeol sambil berteriak.

"aish…diamlah! Dan pasang ini lagi" kata namja manis itu sambil berdiri melempar kertas lowongan kerja itu pada chanyeol dan bergegas pergi dari keributan itu. Namja itu berhenti sebentar di depan etalase yang menyediakan cake yang tersisa dan mengambil satu cake kemudian memakannya sambil pergi dari antique.

"please berikan namja yang cantik ini kekuatan untuk menghadapi dia" gumam D.O berdo'a tentang chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan namja manis itu lagi "aku akan bekerja di sini" kata namja manis itu sambil memakan cake.

"mwoya? Kau tidak bisa kau sudah menolaknya sekarang silahkan pergi" kata chanyeol tidak peduli sambil berlalu ke belakang kasir.

"aku berusaha berhenti memakan cake ini, tapi bagian dalam cake ini sangat enak" kata namja itu.

(^_^)

Namja manis itu memakan semua cake di meja depannya dengan lahap tanpa tersisa dan sesekali mendesah nikmat.

"yak…berhenti makan terus" teriak chanyeol tepat di depan namja manis itu "tidak kah kau berpikir berapa banyak kerugianku."

Namja manis itu tidak memedulikan omelan chanyeol dan tetap memakan cake-nya, tiba-tiba namja manis itu bersujud di depan D.O "tuan! Bawalah aku di bawah sayapmu" kata namja itu sambil memohon, berlutut di depan D.O.

"kenapa tidak?"kata D.O tersenyum manis.

"ah…kamsahamida kamsahamida" kata namja manis itu berdiri dan memeluk D.O dengan erat dan D.O hanya tersenyum manis sambil membalas pelukannya.

chanyeol kaget "apa yang…" dan merasa tidak suka dengan perlakuan namja itu pada D.O. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia harus marah.

"aku berjanji akan bekerja keras" kata namja itu senang.

chanyeol marah sambil berjalan kearah D.O dan namja itu berdiri, kemudian buru-buru memisahkan mereka "apa yang kau katakana kau menerimanya?" kata chanyeol heran sambil memandang D.O.

"diamlah namja jelek" kata namja manis itu meremehkan.

chanyeol hanya tersenyum terpaksa dan kemudian "yak…kau namja kecil, aku tidak akan menggaji namja kecil pabo sepertimu."

D.O hanya tertawa melihat chanyeol yang mulai menyeret namja itu keluar dari antique bakery.

"apa yang terjadi padamu, namja jelek busuk?" kata namja manis itu sambil menghempaskan cengkraman chanyeol pada pundaknya. chanyeol terlempar ke dinding sampingnya " tanpa master kau tidak akan berhasil dengan bisnis ini" kata namja manis itu marah.

chanyeol marah dan melempar helm namja manis itu "apakah aku salah?" chanyeol kemudian menarik namja manis itu keluar antique.

"ah… chanyeol -ah chamkaman. Aku berpikir jika kau menerimanya ini tidak akan buruk, please?" kata D.O memandang ke dalam mata chanyeol.

"wek…." Kata namja manis itu mengejek chanyeol.

"tidak apa-apa kan?" mohon D.O bertanya pada chanyeol.

"oh…tidak apa-apa" jawab chanyeol tersenyum. Dia merasa ada perasaan hangat ketika D.O memandangnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"hm…oh ya siapa namamu?" kata D.O berpaling pada namja manis yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu bermaksud bertanya pada namja itu.

"jeneun byun baekhyun imnida, bagapta" ternyata nama namja manis ini adalah baekhyun

"hm…dan kau namja jelek asal kau tau aku juga menyukai namja" teriak baekhyun pada chanyeol. Tanpa sadar chanyeol jengkel dengan baekhyun dan keluar dari antique untuk mencari angin segar sementara D.O dan baekhyun asik mengobrol.

"aish apa-apaan dia itu malah asyik sendiri mengobrol dengan namja kecil itu aish…" chanyeol kesal sambil menghabiskan hisapan rokoknya. "ah…panas" chanyeol mengerang sakit karena tiba-tiba rokok yang dia pegang melayang mengenai mulutnya.

"itu tidak baik untukmu, oh ya sampai jumpa minggu depan master" kata baekhyun sambil melempar rokok pada bibir chanyeol sambil berlari menuju montornya yang di parkir di depan antique.

"hey…berhenti di sana kau"

"sampai jumpa" baekhyun mengendarai motornya sambil melambaikan tangan pada chanyeol.

"awas saja minggu depan kau akan mati! SHIT…" tekad chanyeol sambil berteriak dan kembali masuk antique.

"dasar namja kecil busuk" gerutu chanyeol sambil berlalu ke dapur.

"kau harus mulai belajar chanyeol-ah" kata D.O sambil serius membuat kue.

"Kenapa? Kemudian kita akan membuat cake kecil-kecil yang cantik?" sinis chanyeol setelah berdiri tepat disamping D.O.

"hanya mulai belajar menghafal nama-nama cake-nya saja, hanya belajar bagaiman kau mengucapkan nama-nama cake-nya dengan benar" kata D.O santai sambil membuka lembar-lembar halaman buku catatannya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat pada D.O dan kemudian merebut buku yang di pegang D.O dengan tiba-tiba "baiklah lupakan tentang tidur minggu ini. Aku akan menghafal nama-nama dan bahan-bahan cake ini" tekad chanyeol tersenyum membuat D.O kaget.

Akhirnya chanyeol bisa menghafal semua nama-nama cake itu setelah seminggu penuh menghafal nama-namanya dengan di bantu D.O pastinya.

(^_^)

Hari ini langit mendung dan terjadi hujan deras jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas karena tidak banyak pelanggan yang datang hari ini karena orang-orang malas keluar rumah karena hujan. Tiba-tiba chanyeol mendengar keributan dari arah luar antique. chanyeol memandang keluar dan meluhat baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah mobil berwaran hitam dengan marah.

"hey kau, buka pintunya" teriak baekhyun sambil menggedor kaca depan mobil berwarna hitam "yak kau akan mati, kau orang brengsek! Kenapa kau mengambil foto antique hah?" teriak gi baekhyun marah sambil menggedor kaca mobil lagi. "yak kenapa kalian memegangiku?" teriak baekhyun karena petugas keamanan datang dan mencegah baekhyun berbuat nekat.

chanyeol segera keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia melihat baekhyun membuat keributan dan langsung menghampiri baekhyun "baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?" chanyeol bertanya dengan heran menahan tangan baekhyun.

"si brengsek itu mengambil foto dari toko kita" kata baekhyun sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman petugas keamanan.

"aku kenal dia, tolong lepaskan dia ini karyawan ku" kata chanyeol membantu baekhyun untuk meyakinkan petugas keamanan agar melepaskannya.

Salah satu petugas keamanan mendekati mobil itu "tuan keluarlah, mohon keluar dari mobilmu sekarang" kata petugas keamanan sambil mengetuk kaca samping mobil.

"yak….lepaskan aku apa yang kau lakukan hah?" kata baekhyun berkata dengan marah sambil memberontak pada petugas keamanan "dasar brengsek kau keluarlah dari mobil" baekhyun berteriak dengan marah.

"hei, tenaglah baekhyun tenang" kata chanyeol menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka dan menampilkan sosok di dalam mobil yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"kau brengsek, kau akan mati sekarang" teriak baekhyun ketika melihat namja itu keluar dari mobil.

Orang itu keluar dengan memakai setelan jas rapi dan memakai kaca mata hitam sambil membawa payung di tangannya karena hujan.

Petugas keamanan mendekati chanyeol dan bertanya "apakah kau mengenalnya tuan?" sambil menunjuk namja itu.

"ah..aku tidak mengenalnya" chanyeol sedikit terbata dan berusaha menarik baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

"tuan" kata namja itu pada chanyeol.

"mwo?" kaget baekhyun karena ternyata namja itu mengenali chanyeol.

(^_^)

"jadi si brengsek itu adalah pembantu di rumahmu?" Tanya baekhyun dengan aneh sambil memandang namja itu yang ternyata bernama oh sehun yang berdiri di depan antique sambil mondar-mandir.

"bukan dia, tapi ibunya. Ibunya lari dari suaminya yang kejam jadi, ibuku menerimanya di rumah. Tapi ibunya meninggal tidak lama setelah itu jadi ibuku merawatnya sampai besar" kata chanyeol menjelaskan.

"itu sebabnya dia memanggilmu tuan dan bekerja pada keluargamu" kata D.O mengerti sambil meminum kopinya "itu cerita yang sangat menyentuh" kata D.O menambahkan.

"jadi dia seperti bodyguard untuk keluargamu" kata baekhyun bertanya sambil memasukkan cake kemulutnya.

"dia tanggung jawabku sekarang" kata jongin pelan.

D.O kaget dan berkata "kau menerimanya? Lalu kau menolakku karena kau siap untuk berkencan dengannya…."

Ting ting ting

Suara chanyeol memukul gelas di sampingnya "yak…aish…bukan seperti itu" kata chanyeol mengelak.

BRRRUUUKKK terdengar suara orang bertabrakan di depan antique "apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau berdiri disini?" kata ahjumah yang di tabrak sehun dengan jengkel.

chanyeol kaget lalu menoleh "apa lagi sekarang?" katanya sambil berlari keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Jusung hamnida" kata sehun membungkuk minta maaf.

"jusangnim mohon kembali lagi" teriak chanyeol pada ahjumah yang sudah pergi kemudian menoleh dengan marah pada sehun "pergi kau sekarang juga" teriak chanyeol pada sehun.

"haha dia harus belajar berbicara dengan lebih baik, bagaiman bisa orang lain tinggal dengan orang tua itu?" kata baekhyun tertawa mengejek chanyeol. D.O hanya diam saja sambil memandang chanyeol di luar yang sedang bertengkar denga sehun. Dia berpikir kenapa dia bisa menyukai nemja aneh seperti itu.

"dia pasti tau semuanya, apa yang chanyeol suka dan tidak suka dan warna celana dalamnya" kata D.O sambil mendesah kecewa.

(^_^)

"hah…aku harus menghadapi orang sakit dan sesat itu, aish…" kata Chanyeol sambil masuk ke dapur. Chanyeol melihat baekhyun memakan cake dengan lahap "hey, aku tidak membayarmu untuk memakan cake, kau harus memberiku uang untuk itu" kata Chanyeol marah. "apakah kelaparan adalah salah satu sifat dari keluargamu atau apa?" tambah Chanyeol sarkastik.

"aku tidak tahu, aku anak yatim piatu" jawab baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol dan D.O kaget mendengar kata baekhyun. " dan ini adalah bagian penting dari keseluruhan proses belajar" tambah baekhyun sambil mendekat kearah Chanyeol kemudian mengambil cake di depan Chanyeol lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"ne aku bisa mengerti itu" reaksi Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"ini tidak hanya seperti kalian memakannya saja" kata baekhyun menambahkan.

"aneh" cibir Chanyeol sambil berusaha memukul baekhyun yang baru saja mengambil satu cake lagi.

"kenapa kau membuka toko roti, jika kau sangat tidak menyukai roti" kata baekhyun penasaran sambil memasukkan roti dalam mulutnya.

"ne dia benar" D.O menambahkan "aku sangat terkejut karena itu" sambil memandang Chanyeol.

"sepertinya kau juga, kenapa jadi patisier?" kata Chanyeol pada D.O.

"aku ikut temanku ke paris, itulah yang terjadi dan sekarang aku berpikir tentang uang saja" kata D.O menjelaskan.

"itu sebabnya kau di panggil master, kau aneh" kata Chanyeol terkekeh.

"aku pikir dia jujur" kata baekhyun tiba-tiba "bagaimana dengan ceritamu?" kata baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol.

"tentang kenapa aku membuka toko roti? Itu karena, ada seseorang yang harus aku temukan…ahh karena semua pelanggannya wanita" kata Chanyeol yakin sambil berlalu keluar dapur.

"dia pemilik toko yang sesat"bisik baekhyun pada D.O yang hanya tersenyum memaksakan.

(^_^)

baekhyun berbisik pada D.O "ada sesuatu yang professional dimiliki ajusshi itu" sambil memandang ajusshi tua yang sedang duduk di meja pojok antique mencoba cake yang di hidangkan Chanyeol dari kaca samping dapur.

"dia sungguh mengesankan" tambah D.O sambil memperhatikan ajusshi yang sedang mencoba cake-nya. "dia membeli dan mencoba semua resep barumu" kata baekhyun menambahkan. "itu hanya dasarnya saja, dia memilih itu sesuai cuaca dan musim" tambahD.O lagi.

"bagaimana tuan?" tanya Chanyeol berdiri di depan ajusshi dan bertanya pada ajusshi itu. Dan ajusshi itu hanya sedikit tersenyum membalasnya. Kemudian keluar antique sambil membawa bungkusan kue. "sampai jumap lagi" kata Chanyeol ramah pada ajusshi itu. Chanyeol menutup pintu dan berkata pada Baekhyun dan D.O "kau lihat senyumannya sangat aneh" cibir Chanyeol mengejek sambil memandang baekhyun dan D.O di dalam dapur dari kaca.

"aku rasa dia menarik" jawab D.O dari dalam dapur. " oh…ini menggelikan, ceke tak bernyawa itu hanya mengganggu hariku. Bisakah aku menjual tempat ini" balas Chanyeol frustasi.

(^_^)

' Park Chanyeol house'

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga dan terlihat Chanyeol yang baru bangun turun ke bawah. Terlihat Sehun yang sedang memasak.

"tuan, apakah kau lapar" Tanya Sehun tanpa memperhatikan kompor yang sedang terbakar di belakangnya.

"hey, ada api…" kata Chanyeol panik sambil berlari kearah kompor.

"coba ini" jawab Sehun tak peduli teriakan Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan makanan kearah Chanyeol dan belum menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"kubilang ada api" teriak Chanyeol jengkel sambil berusaha memadamkan api dengan lap basah "huft…. OH SEHUNNNNN" teriak Chanyeol marah.

' antique bakery'

"CTARRRRR" terdengar suara piring pecah dari dalam dapur. Ternyata itu chanyeol yang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan piring yang baru di cuci.

"yak…apa yang salah dengan dirimu?" kata baekhyun jengkel sambil membungkuk mencoba mebersihkan pecahan piring.

"mianhae" balas Chanyeol berusaha membantu.

"aish tinggalkan ini, biar aku yang bersihkan" kata baekhyun jengkel. Akhirnya mereka membersihkan piring pecah itu sambil bertengkar.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kekacauan itu "apa lagi sekarang? Dia membuatku gila. D.O aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi bisakah kau mengajarinya sesuatu yang benar?" kata Chanyeol memandang D.O berharap D.O mau mengajari Sehun sesuatu.

"aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya" kata Chanyeol menambahkan sambil memegang pundak D.O.

D.O memandang Sehun sebentar dan tersenyum "kenapa tidak" jawabnya.

"tenaganya sangat kuat, jadi siapkan pelatihan special untuknya" tambah Chanyeol.

"oh…tentu" jawab D.O sambil berlalu.

To Be Continue….

A/N: mianhae kalau fanfic-nya kurang memuaskan, kalau respond cukup memuaskan akan han lanjutin tapi kalau tidak memuaskan han akan hapus dari file *pundung di pojokan*. Kamsahamida yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic yang hancur ini. Maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana dan cerita yang kecepatan karena han masih baru dan Ini fic pertama han. Khamsahamida readers-nim ….(^_^)V


	2. not update

haiiiii

masih ada yg ingat ff sampah ini?

maaf lama gk lanjut krn sibuk dg real life gue

btw masih ada yg mau baca misal di lanjut?/gakkkk

bye~ bye~ 


End file.
